


The One with the Cookie Baking

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also a giant teddy bear because reasons, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Derek, Kid!Stiles, Pre-Slash, baking cookies, utter utter fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: La cosa favorita de Derek es hornear galletas con su madre y hermanas. No está contento cuando su hermana Cora lleva a casa a un amigo que no sabe NADA sobre hornear galletas.





	The One with the Cookie Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One with the Cookie Baking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691287) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Normalmente, hornear galletas era el momento favorito de Derek. Su mamá siempre hacía un doble lote de masa de galletas de azúcar, y él y su hermana mayor Laura y su hermana pequeña Cora se sentaban en la mesa del comedor para cortarlas todas. Entonces las acomodarían cuidadosamente en las hojas para galletas para que después mamá las pusiera en el horno. Y desde que había cumplido siete años, Derek ayudaba a su mamá a hacer la guinda para que poder empezar a decorar las galletas tan pronto como estuvieran frescas. Y entonces Cora y Laura y él se acurrucaban en el gigantesco osito de peluche en la sala de estar y comían sus primeras galletas. Siempre era su momento favorito.

Pero hoy era diferente, porque hoy Cora había traído a un amigo de la escuela. Un amigo con el pelo marrón y una camiseta de Batman y pantalones vaqueros manchados de hierba y uno de sus dientes delanteros que faltaban.

"-Mamá, mamá, está bien si Stiles hornea galletas con nosotros, ¿verdad?" -preguntó Cora.

"Por supuesto que está bien," dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

"¡Voy a hacer una galleta de Batman!" Gritó Stiles. "Y luego voy a hacer una galleta de Robin, y entonces-"

"No puedes hacer una galleta de Batman." Derek frunció el ceño al otro lado de la mesa. "No tenemos ningún cortador de galletas de Batman".

Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Así que?"

"Así que, tienes que usar un cortador de galletas", dijo Derek.

"No tengo."

"Hazlo"

"No tengo."

"Haz-"

Mamá palmeó las manos. "Dejen de pelear, o ninguno hará galletas".

Derek cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño a Stiles. Stiles le sacó la lengua.

Sólo todo se fue cuesta abajo desde allí.

Stiles se negó a usar los cortadores de galletas. O si lo uso, él trituró tres galletas juntas para crear un extraño híbrido de galletas monstruosas. Sólo una de ellos parecía un murciélago. Otro podría haber sido un perro o un lobo o algo así, Derek no podía decirlo.

Quería decirle a Stiles que lo estaba haciendo mal, pero si empezaba una pelea, mamá probablemente lo enviaría a su habitación y no podría ayudar en absoluto.

Por no hablar de que Stiles habló todo el tiempo. Habló de Batman. Habló de Robin. Habló de fantasmas. Habló de hombres lobo. Habló sobre la escuela y su maestro y cómo él y Cora estaban en el mismo grupo de lectura y cómo era tonto que los cómics no contaran para sus objetivos de lectura para cada semana. Derek no sabía que era posible que alguien hablara durante tanto tiempo de nada. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero lo peor ocurrió cuando Derek fue a ayudar a mamá a hacer la guinda. Estaba abriendo la bolsa de azúcar en polvo cuando Stiles subió a un taburete junto a él y agarró la bolsa. "¡Quiero ayudar!"

Derek quito la bolsa de los dedos pegajosos de Stiles. "-No, no puedes ayudar. Siempre hago la guinda".

Stiles la agarró de nuevo. "¡Pero yo quiero! ¡Puedo ayudar!"

Derek lo sacudió de nuevo. "¡No! ¡Ese es mi trabajo!"

Con un foof, la bolsa se rompió y el azúcar en polvo explotó en ambos.

Derek parpadeó a través de la nube de azúcar en polvo que ahora tenía en la cara. Stiles lo miraba fijamente, ojos marrones tan anchos y redondos como los platos de la cena, la boca abierta como si fuera a gritar en cualquier momento y luego mamá volvería y Derek estaría castigado para siempre a pesar de que era culpa de Stiles y -

Stiles se rio.

¿Qué, qué?

Stiles tenía las manos envueltas alrededor de su estómago, él se reía tanto. "¡Pareces un muñeco de nieve enojado!"

Derek no podría haber dicho lo que le sucedió en ese momento. Sólo agarró un puñado de azúcar en polvo y lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Stiles.

Stiles ni siquiera se detuvo; Cogió su propio puñado de azúcar en polvo y lo introdujo en la camisa de Derek.

Derek consiguió más azúcar para tomar represalias, cuando...

"-¡Derek Samuel Hale!"

Se estremeció ante el sonido de su nombre, dejando que el azúcar se deslizara por sus manos al suelo. Mamá se paró en el umbral de la cocina, las manos en las caderas y parecía furiosa.

Señaló el pasillo. "Al baño. Ustedes dos. Ahora."

Con el estómago revuelto, Derek bajó de la silla y fue al baño, el azúcar en polvo se le caía en cada paso. Stiles caminaba detrás de él, callado por primera vez desde que había llegado a la casa.

Mamá los limpio en el cuarto de baño y una vez que ambos se habían cambiado -stiles con algunas de las ropas de Derek, que eran dos tallas demasiado grandes-, hizo que ambos se sentaran en tiempo fuera durante treinta minutos.

Derek estaba tan enojado. No iba a poder a hacer la guinda y no iba a poder decorar las galletas porque Stiles no podía mantener sus manos en sí mismo y –

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" -preguntó Stiles en voz baja.

"-Sí" -replicó Derek. "Es lo que más me gusta y lo arruinaste."

Stiles deslizo los talones contra el suelo. "'Lo siento. Sólo quería ayudar."

Derek abrió la boca para decir que no lo había hecho, pero Stiles no lo miraba, miraba al suelo y tenía el labio pegado como si fuera a llorar y todavía tenía un poco de azúcar en la oreja.

Quería seguir enojado, pero era difícil con Stiles viéndose así. Derek se acercó y le quito el azúcar. "Está bien," dijo con brusquedad.

El rostro de Stiles se iluminó. "¿De Verdad?"

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Sí. Mamá probablemente guardo al menos un par de galletas para nosotros.

"Genial", dijo Stiles, y pateó la pierna de la silla de Derek en solidaridad.

**

Efectivamente, todavía quedaban muchas galletas para decorar, incluso después de que Derek y Stiles estuvieran en tiempo fuera por treinta minutos. Stiles mezcló tres tipos de glaseado juntos en un esfuerzo por hacer negro (hizo marrón) y Derek le ayudó poner el glaseado en el logotipo de Batman en su galleta más grande. Era un poco desigual, pero aun así parecía estar bien. Stiles declaró que no podía esperar a llevarlo a casa y mostrárselo a sus padres.

Entonces, Stiles se unió a Derek y Laura y Cora en la parte superior del oso de peluche gigante mientras veían una película y comían sus galletas. Y aunque Stiles se sentó demasiado cerca y habló durante la mayor parte de la película e incluso dijo las líneas junto con los personajes, Derek descubrió que no le importaba demasiado.

De hecho, él estaba un poco feliz de que Stiles hubiera venido hoy, después de todo.


End file.
